


What Goes Around Comes Around

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Series: Three Babies and a Diamond [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Episode: s01e35 Lion 3 Straight to Video, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Gen, Inspirational Speeches, Motherhood, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Shout-outs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: White talks to her pink egg.





	What Goes Around Comes Around

Plenty of time after Blue and Yellow hatched, White decided that there was room for one more ruler. And so, she created a third Diamond egg.

When she sitting in bed one night, a week before the fourth Diamond was born, While held the tiny pink egg against her chest, cradling it delicately.

"Isn't it remarkable, Pink?" White began talking to unborn daughter in a soft voice. "Life on Homeworld is absolutely perfect here, and everyone is excited to meet you. Your sisters, Yellow and Blue, are especially thrilled. I can't wait for you to join them." White paused for a moment before continuing. "Pink... what used to be a part of me became you. And I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself, that's me, loving you, and loving _being_ you. Because you're going to be something extraordinary. You're going to be a Diamond." She then set the egg down right next to her pillow. "Goodnight, Pink." White went to sleep.

* * *

Many, many, many thousands of years later, Rose Quartz didn't understand why, but she somehow knew which words to say to Steven/Nora in the VHS tapes that she would leave to her child.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
